familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Girvan
Girvan (Scottish Gaelic:Inbhir Gharbhain) is a burgh in Carrick, South Ayrshire, Scotland, with a population of about 8000 people. Originally a fishing port, it is now also a seaside resort with beaches and cliffs. It lies 20 miles south of Ayr, and 30 miles north of Stranraer, one of the principal ferry ports from Scotland to Northern Ireland. Boats also sail from the harbour to Ailsa Craig, an island in the Firth of Clyde. In the summer it is possible to sail around Ailsa Craig on the paddle steamer ''Waverley''. Girvan railway station is on the Glasgow South Western Line. Places of interest left|thumb|200px|The RNLI Lifeboat and fishing fleet Culzean Castle lies a few miles north of the town. Turnberry golf course and hotel is located 5 miles north of Girvan. The coast line south of Girvan is famous for its geology, and also for Sawney Bean's Cave. The legendary murderer and cannibal Sawney Bean was a supposed resident of a nearby seaside cave until his eventual discovery and execution in Edinburgh. Girvan has two Church of Scotland congregations - Girvan North Parish Church in Montgomerie Street (with a spire over 100 feet tall) http://www.ayrpresbytery.co.uk/ch027/index.html and Girvan South Parish Church. http://www.ayrpresbytery.co.uk/ch028/index.html The town has several popular fish and chip shops and pubs. The Royal Hotel is notable for serving real ale. To the south of Girvan there are marked walks. http://www.ayrshirepaths.org.uk/girvan.htm Once a year Girvan hosts its annual Girvan Folk music Festival (2009 was the 35th) which is held on the first weekend of May. Past artists have included Altan, Dervish, Ian Bruce and Malinky. On the Sunday night on the shorefront watch the Girvan Burning Man 2009 created by local artists http://uk.youtube.com/watch?v=aJMLjy4gEFc Girvan also has a folk music club which meets every Friday night in the back of the Queen's Hotel, Montgomerie Street. http://www.girvanfolkclub.co.uk Once a month they also have a guest artist night. Past guests include Emily Smith, Back of the Moon, the Sangsters, Ian Bruce, Adam McNaughton and Bruce Molsky. A Grant's distillery is also just north of the town, also there is a Nestle factory that manufactures chocolate: this is shipped down to York and used in Kit-kat and Yorkie bars. Festival of Light Carrick Rural Arts Group CRAG stage the annual week-long Festival of Light visual arts project transforming the town for the first week in November each year with an illuminated light trail, Lantern procession, and Finale Shore Performance with Girvan Attractions Annual fireworks display . http://www.youtube.com/v/bPhU-E3PkW4 Education and community Girvan has its own secondary school, Girvan Academy. The town's harbour can be seen from the webcam which is part of the Girvan Online community website. The town had a swimming pool, but on 14 January 2009 South Ayrshire Council voted to close it, ostensibly on the grounds that the pool had reached the end of its operational life. There was no consultation or warning of any kind. The Hairy Tree Historically, Girvan was significant as the home of the Hairy Tree. According to legend, the Hairy Tree was planted by Sawney Bean's eldest daughter in the town's Dalrymple Street. However, when her family was arrested, the daughter was implicated in their incestuous and cannibalistic activities and was hanged by locals from the bough of the tree she herself planted. According to local legend, one can hear the sound of a swinging corpse while standing beneath its boughs. The Hairy Tree's whereabouts are currently unknown, but two high profile campaigns have been launched to relocate it. The Girvan Online website is running a campaign which was started by local investigative journalist and horoscope writer Andrew Penguin. More recently, former Scotland International footballer Alan Brazil launched his own independent campaign to the same purpose. Stumpy Tower Stumpy Tower is Girvan's former Jail. References External links * About Girvan * Salmon Fishing on the River Girvan * Girvan Online * South Ayrshire Council * Girvan Folk Club Category:Seaside resorts in Scotland Category:South Ayrshire Category:Towns in South Ayrshire